


But I Do Love You

by nationalrebellion



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead fluff, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalrebellion/pseuds/nationalrebellion
Summary: Sometimes you meet someone who captures your heart like no other, and that was exactly the case for Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones.





	But I Do Love You

_“I don’t like to be alone in the night. And I don’t like to hear I’m wrong when I’m right. And I don’t like to have the rain on my shoe, but I do love you.”_

Betty woke up in the middle of the night, moonlight illuminating her small apartment. She looked down on the bed, seeing Jughead resting peacefully, his hair in complete disarray. Betty reached over a brushed the strands from his face, causing him to stir in his sleep but he didn’t wake up. A sweet smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she let out a soft sigh.

In one swift movement, Betty gathered the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her naked body, trying to conserve her warmth. The tiled floor of her bedroom was freezing against her feet, and Betty let out a quiet gasp, being careful not to wake Jughead up, although, she somehow doubt even an earthquake would wake the man. Tiptoeing across the room and slipping out onto the balcony, Betty watched as the nightlife of her beloved city slow down. It was a place that never sleeps, and Betty loved waking up every day.

_“And I don't like when nothing's going my way. And I don't like to be the one with the blues. But I do love you, but I do love you.”_

There was a small gust of wind and Betty shivered involuntarily as she hugged the sheet closer to her body. She turned her head to see that Jughead had moved in his sleep, the moonlight falling almost directly on his face and all she could think was how beautiful he looked to her. There was something about the relationship that they shared which other people most likely wouldn’t be able to comprehend. There was a fire that bloomed between them whenever they were together, and Betty loved every second of it. How this man had managed to capture her heart, Betty didn’t know, but there was absolutely nothing she would ever take back when it came to them.

_“Love everything about the way you're loving me. The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep. And I love to kiss you in the rain. I love everything you do, oh I do.”_

Turning back to watch the city life below her, Betty closed her eyes as she remembered the day they met, the movie clichè of running into each other in a coffee shop. The memory often made her laugh, especially on the days that she wasn’t at her best. When Betty thought of Jughead, the word that came to mind was ‘kind.’ He was a good-natured man with a splash of recklessness, and if she was honest with herself, Betty loved every part of Jughead— the good, the bad, and the ugly.

Betty let out a shocked gasp as she felt a part of strong hands wrap themselves around her waist and pull her closer. A content sigh spilled from her lips as Jughead rested his chin on the crook of her neck, planting a sweet kiss on her earlobe. Betty leaned against his body, relishing in the peace of being in his arms. Their love was like a fairytale but so much better because it was real and there was no way in heaven or hell that Betty nor Jughead would ever let this go.


End file.
